


Means “I love you”

by buunbi



Series: Pink to blue means “I love you” [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buunbi/pseuds/buunbi
Summary: Short sequel to “Pink to Blue” while I try to work through some writers block
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Pink to blue means “I love you” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874956
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Means “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and a little dumb but hey maybe you’ll like it! I don’t know you I don’t know your life

“Y’know, you never did tell me what that means.”

“Huh?”

Benrey looked up from his game. What was Gordon talking about?

“Pink to blue, the Sweet Voice.”

“Oh... doesn’t matter.” Benrey’s face turned red and he went back to whatever he was playing on Gordon’s Switch. On closer inspection, it seemed to be Animal Crossing.

“It matters to me, ‘m curious,” Gordon frowned as Benrey curled in on himself slightly, “but if it’s that uncomfortable for you, I get it. You don’t have to tell me.”

“Mm, yeah thanks I won’t.”

Gordon sighed out a half-laugh and patted Benrey on the head. “Alright. Sorry for asking. What do you want for dinner?”

“Spagebby.”

“Alrighty.”

* * *

  
They were lying in bed together a few weeks later when Gordon finally got his answer.

Benrey had shrunk down to be small enough to curl into Gordon’s side comfortably and was softly singing those little light bubbles into the air. Gordon was entranced watching the colours shift at random.

“I love you.” He whispered, eyes flickering from the Sweet Voice floating around their room down to Benrey’s surprised face.

He had been wanting to say it for a while if he was being honest, but no time had felt right until now. A calm night with just the two of them passing the time until they were tired enough to sleep. Gordon was running his hands through Benrey’s freshly washed hair. It was lovely.

Benrey sputtered for a moment, pausing in his singing. He didn’t say anything, not with words, but the singing picked back up again a second later. This time the colours weren’t as random.

Gordon once again ran through every possibility he could think of for the colour combination. Benrey had been singing those two colours more and more often the longer he and Gordon lived together. Given the context, there was really only one thing it could mean.

“Benrey...”

Benrey looked up at him, face blank but something unnamable behind his eyes.

“Does... does it mean ‘I love you’?”

Benrey’s mouth snapped shut.

“Uh... maybe...”

Gordon smiled fondly at his boyfriend who was currently looking anywhere but at him.

“Ben, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I, uh... thought you’d... thought you’d hate me or sum’n... I dunno. Embarrassing shit, cringe.”

“Love isn’t cringe, dude. It’s- it’s cool as hell.”

“Mmnng... used to hate me... didn’t want it to happen again.” Benrey finally looked up at him. “Wanted to- to make sure. Before I told you.”

Gordon moved to give Benrey a kiss on the forehead that resulted in Benrey letting out another short round of light bubbles. Gordon laughed softly.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
